Universidad Inazuma II
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Si, los chicos ya tienen 18, es el segundo semestre de todos, ahora, con las hormona alborotadas no podrán controlarse viendo a su pareja en traje de baño Nagumo-Suzuno Endo-Kazemaru Goenji-Fubuki Hiroto-Midorikawa Fudou-Kido Afuro-Atsuya mas parejas


¡Dios hace años no escribia de este fic, así que este es un nuevo comienzo, segunda temporada y han entrado a un nuevo semestre en la universidad!

**¡GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON/COMENTARON "UNIVERSIDAD INAZUMA" ESPERO QUE ESTA TEMPORADA TAMBIEN LAS HAGA REIR COMO LA ANTERIOR!**

**_I-chan~ domo arigatoo por tu ayuda al momento de escribir este capi! _  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pero al menos este fi si XD

* * *

><p><strong>~Temporada Dos~<strong>

"Universidad Inazuma"

**-El inicio de Un Buen año-**

.

Ohh si, sus vacaciones habían sido de locos, asesinatos, secuestradores, mafias y situaciones totalmente alocadas y anormales estuvieron en cada uno de los lugares que visitaron, así que, cuando terminaron su linda travesía por varios lugares del mundo decidieron volver a estudiar, todos menos Mido y Atsuya a los cuales los tuvieron que llevar de nuevo a la fuerza…

-¿alguien recuerda yo que estaba estudiando antes de ir a viajar? –Pregunta Afuro dándole leves mordiscos en el cuello a Atsuya-

-oye… no te violes a Atsuya delante de mí –murmura Fubuki algo sonrojado- es muy traumante ver a mi hermanito con dolor de trasero

-¡pues le aplico más vaselina y ya! –exclama divertido viendo como todos a excepción de Fudou lo miraban sonrojados-

-respeta la casa del emo –dice Midorikawa sentado en una de las sillas de la sala- los tres estudiábamos Psicología porque Fudou nos dijo

-es cierto –dicen los dos asexuales-

-se me olvidaba –murmuraba Kazemaru- ¿a alguno le dejaron tareas para las vacaciones?

-a mi –Endou levanta la mano-

-y a mí –le sigue Tachi-

-debo ir a cuidar perritos –murmura Genda-

-tengo que hacer mi disfraz de Pingüino –Sakuma dice moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo mostrando su emoción-

-debo comprar los muebles para el edificio nuevo –murmura Fudou-

-yo necesito recaudar el dinero que me pidieron –Atsuya mira su celular- por cierto… ¿Cuándo entran a la Universidad?

-mañana –dicen todos al unísono-

-¿y deben terminar los trabajos que tuvieron que haber hecho hace tres meses verdad? –Pregunta Atsuya de nuevo, llenando a cada uno de mucho temor-

-¡tenía que haber hecho una maqueta! –Contesta a su pareja soltando lagrimitas de sus ojos-

-Debía haber hecho un ensayo sobre el cómo cortarle el cabello a los animales –Tachimukai palidece mientras el resto comienza a recordar cada uno de sus deberes-

-¡manos a la obra chicos! –Exclama Mamoru levantándose del suelo- hagamos parejas y decidámonos con quien podemos hacer cada una de los proyectos que nos dejaron

-…-

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con nuestro atortolado capitán? –pregunta muy preocupado Fudou, viendo como Endou sonreía fijamente-

-es solo que van a bajar mi mesada si no subo mi promedio –contesta tirándose al suelo- no lo quiero perder, y trabajar como repartidor de periódicos no deja mucho dinero –lagrimitas caían de sus ojos ante la confesión a lo que el resto del grupo sonreía divertidamente-

-así que era eso –murmura Kidou- y yo que creí que era por obra de Kageyama

-ehem creo que voy a comprar los materiales para terminar todo –se levanta de la silla- nee Atsuya-kun –llama al menor lográndole un pequeño sonrojo- ¿me acompañas onegai?

-hai –contesta bajando su mirada algo sonrojado-

Y así, cada uno de los chicos comenzó a hacer parejas terminando obviamente cada seme con su uke sabiendo muy bien que por la noche no todos terminarían precisamente haciendo el trabajo sino examinando el cuerpo del otro.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo que no hay helado? –Pregunta un peli verdoso al borde de un ataque de pánico cuando escucha eso-<p>

-so ¡digo! si señorito –responde la vendedora de la heladería, algo asustada por la apariencia del muchacho- pero tranquilícese hay muchas heladerías en el sector y por eso debería estar el helado que quiere en alguna de ellas

-no es eso –murmura deprimido- además ¿cómo es que alguien se pudo haber llevado el helado? ¡Eso es ilógico…! –he aquí una de las razonas por las que NO se le puede dejar solo a Midorikawa Ryuuji, la primera es que muy probablemente se volvería loco a sí mismo, y la segunda es que golpearía a alguien si no tiene que comer-

-Mido, cariño cálmate por favor –Hiroto lo tomaba de la cintura- mira que estas asustando a la empleada del negocio

-¡y eso que! –Grita histérico- yo quiero mi helado

-¿usted no sabe quién se llevó el último pote de helado? –Pregunta con cascaditas en sus ojos, sin duda alguna Hiroto perdería su puesto de seme si se llegase a descuidar-

-era un moreno con cabello blanco y un chico que tenía una flor en la cabeza –contesta rápidamente y después de eso Ryuuji regresa a la vida por obra y gracia del odio que ahora sentía-

-¿sabes a quien debes matar verdad? –Murmura Hiroto sacando rápidamente al uke de la tienda-

-solo espero que Fuusuke no se encuentre cerca…

* * *

><p>-¡Kyaa! –Exclama emocionado Afuro mirando fijamente cada una de las carrozas que atravesaban la calle-<p>

-¿Qué le ves a eso? –y Atsuya lo único que hacía era mirar entre sorprendido, asqueado y asombrado cada uno de los trajes que usaban los bailarines y las bailarinas-

-¡que es una comparsa de Gays! –Grita con estilo a más no poder- ¡ven, tomémonos una foto con ellos!

-te aseguro que no me acerco a nadie, ni siquiera a las mujeres –Terumi lo mira extrañado- Cuanto te apuesto a que esas locas son Fujoshis y es por eso que están allí, solo para poderle tomar fotos a una que otra pareja

-es cierto –comenta divertido- ¡mira al cubito de hielo corriendo con el tulipán!, los persiguen muchas chicas

-pobre de ellos, me compadezco, y si es que salen vivos quedan con trauma –el dios asiente-

-vamos a comprar los materiales para mi escultura de los encéfalos –toma al Fubuki menor de la muñeca y comienza a arrastrarlo-

-¡oye!, ¿viste un travesti acosándote o qué? –Pregunta intentándose zafar del agarre puesto por su seme-

-no es eso –se detiene en seco- es que si solo a ellos dos que son feos los acosan de esa manera como será a mi lobito furioso y a mí, somos hermosos y quizás no nos dejen ni llegar a la esquina –comenta abrazando sobre protectoramente al menor-

-¿es eso o que te pones celoso? –Pregunta moviendo sus brazos dándole a entender lo mucho que necesitaba del aire-

-¿yo celoso? –Atsuya lo mira fijamente- está bien… si, me da miedo que alguien te llegue a manosear sabiendo que yo soy el único que lo puede hacer

Una gota bajaba de la cabeza del "lobito", sin duda alguna Afuro Terumi era una de las personas más extrañas que había conocido en su vida, y sin embargo se llegó a enamorar de ella ¿qué irónica es la vida no?

* * *

><p>-¡Fuusuke! –Gritaba Nagumo corriendo rápidamente por varias calles de la ciudad- ¿puedo saber por qué de un momento a otro estas locas llegaron corriendo y empezaron a perseguirnos?<p>

-no lo sé –contesta fríamente- de seguro porque acaban de salir de una convención y son yaoistas y como nos vieron tomados de la mano yendo a un callejo oscuros ¡supusieron que me ibas a violar!

-hee~ no se viola si el del dolor de trasero coopera en ella –murmura divertido- además siguen tomándonos fotos

-quizás eso pasa porque no me has soltado de la mano idiota –Haruya sonríe nerviosamente-

-cubito lindo, no te enojes con tu tulipán (?) sabes muy bien que yo te amo mucho y que por eso te tenia de la mano –dice tratando de seguirle el paso a su uke, que por alguna razón estaba corriendo más rápido de lo acostumbrado-

-¡que seme tan mono con su uke! –gritaba una de las chicas comenzando a tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra (?)-

-¡albinito no seas malito con él, muéstrale tu traserito! –rimaba otra chica emocionada-

-¿acaso no sabes que es ilegal no dejarse violar por tu seme? –exclamaba la líder del grupo con su pancarta-

-¡cállense y dejen de perseguirnos! –Gritaba ya estresado Suzuno, no podía ir a comprar helado porque de un momento a otro llegan niñas raras a tomarles fotos-

-cuidado… -muy tarde, justo en ese momento el tulipán y su cubito se chocaron con el vampiro y el niño helado, consecuencia Midorikawa tratando de golpear al albino que no es tan albino-

-helado… -murmuraba tratando de morderle el brazo a Fuusuke-

-¿q-que ha-haces? –pregunta algo asustado-

-dame mi helado –seguía diciendo en murmullos asustando mucho a todas las personas que los estaban viendo-

-¡ese es mi helado!

-¡dame un poco!

-¡no!

-¡sí!

-¡no!

-¡no! –Gritaba Midorikawa pretendiendo que Suzuno cayera en la trampa-

-tú también dijiste que no, así que no hay helado –se levanta algo mordisqueado y babeado con la ayuda de su pareja-

-¿Suzu estas bien? –pregunta algo preocupado abrazándolo sobre protectoramente-

-Si –le tira un pote en la cara a Ryuuji noqueándolo rápidamente-

-¡Arigatoo! –Exclama con lagrimitas en sus ojos- eres un buen amigo

-y tú eres un caníbal –dice logrando que Hiroto y Nagumo se rieran- Haruya, solo vámonos de aquí

-creo que es lo mejor –asiente con la cabeza comenzando a caminar, dejando al club de Fujoshis sonrientes llenas de fotos y videos, y a Hiroto con Midorikawa junto a esas locas…

* * *

><p>-¡terminemos el trabajo maldito pervertido! –Y allí estaban Fudou y Kidou, el primero con una soga y unas esposas mientras que el segundo corría por toda la sala tratando de escapar, una linda y hermosa escena no apta para todo el público-<p>

-¡no seas idiota tu y yo sabemos muy bien que ese trabajo lo podemos hacer en menos de dos horas! –Exclamaba persiguiendo a su pareja rápidamente, sabía que este tonto jueguito iba a terminar rápidamente, pero ver a Yuuto corriendo sin camisa, con su cabello suelto y sin goggles lo excitaba demasiado-

-Fudou deja de perseguirme estoy harto, quiero hacer ese trabajo y ya –al tratar de seguir corriendo se enreda con unos interiores de Fudou, cayendo de cara contra el suelo-

-Kidou mi lindo Kidou ¿te golpeaste muy duro? –lo ayuda a levantar-

-gracias –se sonroja un poco-

-eres taaaan~ predecible –murmura en su oído, agarrándolo de la muñeca y aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo-

-ah… A-Akio –gime por sorpresa- Suéltame

-no gracias, creo que esto no me lo pierdo –lo agarra como si fuera un costal de papas y lo lleva a su habitación-

-maldito pervertido –le dice sonriente- siempre terminamos así

-eso es porque tú eres un masoquista descarado que quieren que lo azoten –lo tira en su cama y cierra la puerta con seguro-

-¡no! –Se trata de levantar… pero muy tarde, esa noche solo se escucharían sus gemidos "pidiendo clemencia"-

* * *

><p>-Netsuha-kun –murmuraba Atsuishi sonriente-<p>

-¿dime? –miraba como su pareja sonreía tiernamente mostrándole su nueva obra de arte, un alíen de un metro aproximadamente-

-¿Qué te parece mi alíen? –Pregunta mostrándoselo- el trabajo es mostrar una realidad que muchas personas creen que son mentiras

-¿y pusiste un extraterrestre?

-si –se rasca su cabeza nerviosamente-

-No creo que este tan mal –dice una tercera voz acercándosele a ellos- al menos tú lo terminaste rápidamente, Mamoru-kun no lleva ni el inicio

-¿Cuál es tu trabajo Endou? –Pregunta Natsuhiko, viendo de nuevo como este se encontraba en el suelo dando vueltas desesperadamente-

-Buscar cuales son los traumas que logran dañarle la infancia a los menores al momento de entrar a la escuela primaria o en la preparatoria –contesta deteniéndose- ¡eso es complicado, yo fui un niño muy alegre y social durante todos los años en el colegio!

-al menos tu madre no es yaoista –murmuran Shigeto e Ichirouta al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndose demasiado-

-la mía me decía que parecía una chica solo porque desde pequeño usaba el mechón –decía Kazemaru sentándose en el suelo con su cabeza gacha-

-la mía me alisaba el cabello para hacerme trencitas -comentaba agarrándose los desordenados mechones de su cabello-

-¡allí tienes un trauma! –decía Nepper acariciándole la cabeza a Heat- otro es el que te crean mujer, otro es que seas el uke violado, otro es que te roben el dinero en tu colegio, otro es que te caigas por las escaleras gracias a una cascara de banano

-¿tu vida acaso fue mala cuando pequeño? –pregunta Mamoru algo preocupado-

-lo contrario –dice Nepper- era el niño rico así que me respetaban… o me respetaban –dice con voz siniestra lo último-

* * *

><p>-¿es este lugar? –Pregunta Goenji saliendo del auto-<p>

-sí, aquí es el lugar en donde va a trabajar el pequeño de Atsuya –contesta mirando el inmenso edificio de cuatro pisos, lleno de luces y muchas decoraciones-

-nos fuimos seis meses y ya hay un nuevo edificio aquí -levanta su mirada y se da cuenta de lo hermoso que es ese lugar-

-¿le vas a ayudar a manejarlo verdad? –Shiro mira fijamente a su pareja-

-sí, me da mucha cosa dejar al menor con eso…

-¡debemos comprar los muebles! –exclama sonriente-

-debería hacerlo él, ¿no crees?

-no, él es el que paga la renta del lugar y compra lo que necesito y además paga mi universidad –comenta apenado-

-eso no importa –lo agarra de la cintura y lo besa delicadamente, ese era su lobito, aquel que lo enamoró a primera vista, ese ángel de nieve que pensaba antes en los demás que en el mismo…

* * *

><p>Bueno, la verdad espero que les haya gustado y recibo cualquier tomatazo critica o review~ ;3<p> 


End file.
